PS249
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン XI |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon XI |image=PS249.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=249 |location=Seafloor Cavern Slateport City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII }} / or Powers That Attract (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン XI VS Kyogre & Groudon XI or 引かれあう超パワー Powers That Attract) is the 249th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and watch in horror as the Red and Blue Orbs are absorbed into Archie and Maxie's hands. Ruby, realizing that they'll never be able to retrieve the Orbs if they're absorbed, sends Kiki to take them back. Kiki attempts to use , but a blast from Archie's hand knocks her aside. The Orbs finally consume the two men's minds, causing a silhouette of and 's to appear in their shadows. This reveals that instead of Maxie and Archie controlling the Legendary Pokémon, it's now the other way around. With their new power, Archie and Maxie shoot a blast of energy at Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby manages to save them both by having Kiki use to take Rono's . The attack proves to be too powerful for Kiki to handle, as it comes from the powerful Groudon and Kyogre. A now-insane Archie leaps at the two, but Ruby grabs Sapphire and manages to get out of the way in time. As Ruby saves her, Sapphire is reminded of a similar event that happened to her in the past. Sapphire quickly shrugs it off as to not get distracted, only for Archie to grab her by the neck. Maxie does the same with Ruby, and the two begin flying up to the surface, glowing in a large sphere of energy the same color as the Red and Blue Orbs. As they fly upward, all of the fainted and s are absorbed into the energy spheres as well. Ruby guesses that Groudon and Kyogre must be calling out to the Red and Blue Orbs, a guess that he is correct about. Elsewhere, the Gym Leaders have failed to stop Kyogre and Groudon's rampage. Groudon has reached Lilycove City, and leaves a trail of flames and destruction behind it as it reaches the sea. Meanwhile, Kyogre is heading for the same location as Groudon, and it raises tsunamis and storms as it does so. The two Legendary Pokémon continue to head where their original battle took place. In Slateport City, the Pokémon Association headquarters approaches Gabby, Ty, Captain Stern, Dock, and the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. After the others go and get rescued, Ty decides to stay behind with Gabby, much to her confusion. When Gabby asks why Ty did this, he reveals that he sensed a presence near them. Suddenly, the from the Rusturf Tunnel leaps before them. Ty notices that Absol has ashes on its body, meaning that it was there when Team Aqua killed Mt. Chimney. Ty accuses Absol of always being around when disasters occur, which must mean that it's the cause of them. Gabby questions Absol's intentions, and wonders if Absol isn't causing the disasters, but can actually sense them and has been trying to warn people. Gabby's guess is correct as Absol gestures for the two to ride on its back. Gabby asks Ty what could be the worst kind of disaster to happen. Ty guesses that it would be the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, as it could destroy the entire Hoenn region. Gabby agrees with this, and hops onto Absol's back and asks it to take her to where Groudon and Kyogre will meet. Elsewhere, Ruby and Sapphire continue to fly towards the surface in the energy spheres created by the possessed Archie and Maxie. Ruby guesses that by the speed they're flying at, it must be because of Groudon and Kyogre calling to the power of the Red and Blue Orbs. As Maxie and Archie continue to growl like animals, the two orbs begin to fly in different directions. As they separate, Ruby and Sapphire call out to each other. Gabby and Ty continue on Absol's back to where Groudon and Kyogre will meet and battle with each other. They see a light emerging from the water, which turns out to be the energy spheres with Ruby and Sapphire still inside. The energy spheres fly towards the same direction as Absol is heading to. Ty manages to figure out that Absol, Kyogre, and Groudon are heading towards Sootopolis City. The counter of the bet continues at 25 days. Major events * The Red and Blue Orbs are absorbed into Archie and Maxie. * and head towards Sootopolis City. * is revealed to be a good Pokémon. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Archie * Maxie * s * s * Gabby and Ty/ * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * Captain Stern * Dock/ Pokémon * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Rono; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, is called its Japanese name, Iron Wall. * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon XI - Sức hút của siêu sức mạnh }} de:Kapitel 249 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS249 zh:PS249